


lingering at the edge of a broken heart

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [19]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cunnilingus, Dom Allison Cameron, F/M, Face-Sitting, Guilt, Lack of Communication, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Divorce, Spanking, Sub Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase finds Cameron at a bar months after their divorce.





	lingering at the edge of a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> for trope-bingo with the square 'poor communication skills', seasonofkink with the square 'impact pain play' and 15woes with the prompt 'self-hatred'.
> 
> this is some true angsty porn.
> 
> enjoy!

Even before _ everything_, Chase and Cameron had never been particularly good at communicating.

Which is why Chase isn’t particularly surprised when they don’t speak for the entire ride back to Cameron’s place, the only words they share being messy kisses, hungry passion that seems to devour the other alive. He only wants her— he doesn’t know how, or why, or in what way, but he does. Logically, he knows everything could never work out after, well, everything. But it doesn’t stop him from wanting it.

There’s no words except from hard exhales, grasping at her pretty dress. Is she showing off at the bar he found her at (all flats and makeup and a nice dress that shows off her long, long legs), looking for a quick fix? Cameron has never been one for a quick fix, an addcit to the high, that’s always been him. How much has their divorce changed her— for the better, for the worse?

And then, as soon as they’re inside, Cameron pushes him right against the wall, a hand on his shoulder, a thigh between his legs. He lets out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Cameron,” he breathes.

She leans in to kiss his neck. “House might’ve ruined you,” she starts, voice thick with desire, “but I’d like to ruin you even more.”

Chase goes weak at the knees, eyes opening as he looks up at her. The few months they got of married life, well— they weren’t exactly… like this. No, it’s never been like this. It’s always been boring missionary, boring married sex that felt bitter in his mouth. Even though Cameron must be more than aware of his proclivities at this point— it’s not like it wasn’t out in the open about five years ago. But he never had the heart to already have the ‘sex with you is boring’ talk three months into their marriage, and then the whole Dibala thing happened, and, well. There wasn’t much opportunity to criticize their missionary vanilla sex when they were arguing about if Chase was cheating on her.

But now she’s different. Like she has realized that, _ oh, I should placate his need to be dominated right about now. _After two months of being divorced and not talking.

Instead of saying anything worthwhile, he stammers out, “what bug bit you?”

Cameron chuckles dryly, leaning in to kiss him once again. “The bug that made me realize I need to see your ass bright red at least once.”

He can’t help it— he moans.

(If he knew how to talk to her, how to talk to Cameron, this would be the part where they discuss things at length. This should be when they both sit down, talk about hard limits, soft limits, safewords and aftercare. But every time he looks at Cameron crushing guilt freezes his brain. Every time he can’t help but wonder how could he possibly apologize for all the pain he put her through for a choice he doesn’t regret. So they don’t, so he doesn’t.)

“You like the sound of that?” she asks with that same sweet voice of always, leaning up to caress his cheek. “I knew you’d like the sound of that.”

The motions are a blur, but before Chase knows it, he’s bent over Cameron’s lap with little to no words that aren’t her sweet, dominant voice talking down on him, like he’s a perfect doll waiting to be toyed with, played with. With the way his cock twitches into hardness at just having Cameron be like this, he knows it’s somewhat close to true.

“So pretty,” she says. “So stupid. So easy to toy with, to ruin, aren’t you?”

He whimpers softly, twitching as she rubs his bare ass. 

“Yes,” he breathes. “Cameron, please…”

She indulges him, as always. She gives him what he wants. The first hit is hard, making him gasp and clutch at her thigh, digging his fingers right in as his cock grows harder.

“Cameron,” he cries out.

“Shush,” she says with that fake gentleness in her voice. That fake gentleness that he knows, he knows, is only a facade. He knows she’s angry with him, he knows that if it was for her the pain in his backside would be much, much worse by now. But, as much as they don’t communicate, they know each other well enough. So she waits, lets him squirm and lets him whimper.

She continues the torture without any mercy, each hit seemingly harder than the last. Her voice is sweet, but her words aren’t, not particularly.

“Pathetic boy,” she says softly, gently, as she smacks his ass once again. “Such a pretty little thing, really. It’s a shame you’re so—” smack! “—so unbelievably stubborn.”

By when Cameron deems it enough, Chase is shaking over her lap, whimpers and sobs leaving his mouth uncontrollably, his ass burning. Perhaps the worst part of it is the fact he’s dribbling pre-come right down her leg, panting heavily as he digs his fingers into her thigh. The harsh stinging only makes him harder, only makes him more eager for release, for anything she wants to give him.

(It’s the desperation, the need for absolution, the need for a few sincere kind words. The need for Cameron to caress his cheek and tell him I forgive you. But it’s not happening and he needs to get out of his fantasy before it slips out into the real world. Cameron cares too much about a dictator’s life, he cares too little about a dictator’s life. They can’t change that.)

“So hard for me,” she coos, taking his cock in her hand, giving it a few hard strokes that make him nearly double over with desire.

“Please,” he croaks out, another sob leaving his mouth.

“So pathetic. So desperate for me, aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” he breathes, his voice veering into that terrible desperation, into that despicable need. “Please, please, Cameron, please…”

“No,” she breathes, pulling away.

“No!” he cries out, rutting up against her thigh desperately, panting.

Cameron pulls him away, nearly throws him onto the floor with quick movements. With how lustful he is, with how full of desire he is, he nearly can’t process it, until he’s got her thumb pressed against his bottom lip, her looking at him with some sort of… pity. The way her eyes soften, how she smiles at him like he’s a kicked puppy— that’s pity, alright.

“Always looking for the next quick fix,” she says sweetly, pressing her thumb against his tongue. He sucks on it without thinking twice, his face burning as he looks up at her. “No patience for anything. No impulse control. I didn’t think the same things that ruined you would end up with you like this, sweetheart.”

He whimpers, loud and pathetic and whiny.

“I don’t know what I should do with you. I could always just sit on your face and leave you hanging, couldn’t I?”

Chase whimpers again. She pulls her thumb out of his mouth and does a quick job of slipping out of her panties and pulling him right on his back, on the floor. She doesn’t ask if he’s still good, if he still wants to continue— maybe the way he twitches and wriggles on the floor is clue enough to how he feels about all this.

She kneels down, settling her legs on both sides of his head, before pressing her pussy right up against his mouth. He immediately leans up to eat her out, eyes fluttering shut, keeping his hands on her ass as he licks right into her. He can’t help but dive right in— out of their sad little sex life, eating her out was the only thing that really was worth his while.

And with the way Cameron shakes, grabs his hair, moans loudly— he knows it’s still the only thing worth his while. Being on the cold floor right after getting spanked hurts, but it’s worth it, it is — he could deal with it for a hundred lifetimes just to be underneath Cameron once more. It aches in a way he can’t begin to explain (not his backside, his heart).

Cameron comes, eventually— she moans and writhes above him, grinding right down on his mouth before she releases, panting heavily. He licks her clean, licking shapes right into her cunt, teasing at her clit absentmindedly.

Then she pulls away, like she’s been shaken awake. She draws in a sigh and looks down at Chase, grabbing his clothes and throwing them at him without any wait, any dramaticism. 

“You should get going,” she says, trying to sound icy. She fails.

He nods and straightens up, starting to put his clothes back on. “I should,” he agrees, feeling his heart wilt up against his chest. They’re both too scared and too broken and goddammit, they were okay before he did what he did. He knows it was the right decision— he’s looked far too much into the news after the man’s death, desperately looking for the seeds he planted coming to life. But it doesn’t take away from the fact it ruined his marriage.

“Goodbye, Robert,” Cameron tells him as she slips her panties back on, as if nothing happened there.

He looks at her— he manages a sad little smile. “Goodbye, Allison.”

He checks his phone as he leaves her place. It’s Tuesday.

(When he’s back home, he gets right into their— no, _ his _ queen-sized bed. He curls up into it and he doesn’t try to seek release. He doesn’t seek _ anything _for a long while afterward.)


End file.
